Best Day Ever
by Primrue
Summary: Fred and Hermione have to deal with the consequences of their actions, while George is just having the best day ever. One-Shot, complete!


Best Day Ever

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

George Weasley was generally a very happy man.

His business grew more successful each day, with people coming in from all corners of the continent to take part in the prankster way of life; he had a loving family who met regularly and seemed to expand every day, ensuring that more love was in the air; George even had an amazing girlfriend who worshipped him, no matter what she said (Angelina would come around and admit it any day now, he was sure of it). It was safe to say that life had been kind to George. But he would be lying if he said that this wasn't the greatest day of his life.

The image in front of him was priceless. His father was looking from his wife to the rest of the family, wondering if they were seeing what he saw, no doubt a bit unsure how to react. George didn't doubt he thought their reactions were a bit over the top. Especially the way Ron still held his sandwich midway to his mouth while it was preoccupied gawking (but not chewing it seemed) and the way his mother and sister widened their eyes dramatically.

George did as the rest and returned his focus to Hermione and Fred, who stood by the kitchen entrance to the Burrow, looking extremely confused. They exchanged looks, but it appeared none of them understood why the entire Weasley clan—save George himself— were gaping like fish. That is, until Fred followed their gazes and looked down to the front of Hermione's jumper.

"Er, Hermione," he began, "you're . . ." He raised a hand slowly and pointed before trailing off; his whole body having caught between shock and urgency, one part stunned into a mumbling mess and the other desperate for Hermione to catch on.

"What? Did I spill something— Oh my god!" Hermione went from blinking bewilderedly to clutching her front desperately, attempting to cover it up, but the damage was done.

"What the bloody hell—" started Ron.

"I didn't know, didn't realise," Hermione said, ignoring Ron, "I just grabbed the first sweater I found, I swear!"

Fred shook his head as Hermione went on apologising, massaging his forehead with his thumb, index and middle finger as he did. It looked like he was laughing slightly though. "No, it's fine," he said, "I'm the one who should have noticed what you were wearing."

"But I—"

"All right!" shouted Ginny suddenly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Will one of you explain why Hermione is wearing Fred's Christmas jumper?"

Hermione and Fred glanced at each other uneasily before facing them; Hermione's hands dropping and revealing, once more, the golden 'F'.

George grinned. "You got sloppy, Forge."

"Shut up," said Fred, looking tired. He'd had to endure George's teasing for ages now; warnings that this sort of thing was bound to happen. George knew his twin hated that he was proven right. George, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with it.

"You KNEW?" chorused Ginny and his mother, making poor Harry who sat between them clutch his ears.

"Hey!" said George. "It's their fault, they made me promise not to tell anyone!"

Now the whole family's attention was back on the couple.

"Thanks for that, George," said Hermione through her teeth, making George remember— with a nervous bob of his Adam's apple— why he'd never dared tell anyone in the first place.

"So you two really are . . .?"

Hermione looked at Ron, her threatening look shifting into something slightly softer, but nevertheless serious, no doubt wanting her best friend to understand that he would have to accept whatever answer she had in store.

"Yes," she said. "We are."

Ron's blue eyes turned shrunk back to their normal size, joining his furrowed brows now in deep thought (or as deep as Ron's thoughts could ever go, reasoned George). "But why?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why Fred?" asked Ron and went on to explain, gesturing to his brother, "I mean, sure he has a lot of money, but you could do better than _that_."

"Oy!" said Fred.

Hermione laughed, all her anxiety visibly dissipating. "I've been asking myself the same question."

Fred gasped and clutched his heart. "My brother _and_ my fiancée!"

"FIANCÉE?!"

Hermione snapped her big head of hair around and glared at Fred. "And thank _you_ for that."

Fred looked helplessly at George.

"Rather you than me, mate," George said.

It really was the best day ever.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

A/N: A One-shot as requested by one of my readers where they wanted Hermione to accidentally wear Fred's shirt to the Burrow and have them all freak out. Hope you all like it!


End file.
